multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Metamorphosis
This is where we discuss Story: Metamorphosis. Now, discuss! Should the Shellious and the Charonites play a role? Pinguinus impennis 16:07, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. They would be involved in the war, correct? Or in some other way? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 16:07, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't think they should, the Charonites were peaceful and the Shellious weren't as advanced. We need Veiled One names HolbenilordTalk 16:08, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Veiled One names, eh? How's Sunblaze? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 16:09, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I like Luna. Pinguinus impennis 16:10, August 10, 2011 (UTC) That's good. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 16:10, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Nhmhm, sounds like a Vrah name (Sunblaze). Should they have non-compound names? Gehenne does. HolbenilordTalk 16:11, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, we already have Daystar...Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 16:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC) So we have a contraaaadiction! I vote for non-compound, non-English. HolbenilordTalk 16:14, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Daystar stays. It's cool. :P Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 16:28, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but it should be an exception. ;) HolbenilordTalk 16:29, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Kharrok? Sorllea? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 16:30, August 10, 2011 (UTC) They sound good. They should be quite soft, mysterious names, like Leiss and Pharrin. What other positions are in the Veiled One government? HolbenilordTalk 16:31, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Now that question is one I'm stuck on. Opinions Ping? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 16:32, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Daystar's personal staff, a Predictions Ministry, a group of Chief Scientists. HolbenilordTalk 16:34, August 10, 2011 (UTC) That sounds pretty good. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 16:36, August 10, 2011 (UTC) How about Leiss and Sorllea being his personal secretaries, Pharrin overseer of the Predictions Ministry, and Kiur, Psamos, and Aeka as scientists. HolbenilordTalk 16:39, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Done then. Will we need more? (Article 600 is up!) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 16:40, August 10, 2011 (UTC) How's Rutilus for a name? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 17:35, August 12, 2011 (UTC) To the forum then! Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:01, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Qs Sounds fine! So, what do you need to know? HolbenilordTalk 18:04, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Any recommendations for what the next chapter should be about? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:05, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Maybe another botched trial, maybe the collapse of Veiled Ones into desperation, maybe Gehenne's train of though? HolbenilordTalk 18:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. And what about the Julth? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:07, August 12, 2011 (UTC) It's hard to write from their POV, but maybe 'the war through their eyes', some Julth Overlord stuff? HolbenilordTalk 18:07, August 12, 2011 (UTC) OK. I'll see what I can do. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and any Veiled One terminology I should know? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Well... technological stuff i suppose... though maybe some cultural stuff. Ship types, infantry weapons, interfaces, defenses, communications... HolbenilordTalk 18:09, August 12, 2011 (UTC) K. I think I know what I'm doing. (No promises tho :P) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:11, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I can always add stuff in or change stuff, if you put it in brackets or put an 'X'. :P But, ask me as you go along if needs be, the power of tabs. HolbenilordTalk 18:12, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:12, August 12, 2011 (UTC) How many chapters will there be? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 20:41, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Dunno. Eight? HolbenilordTalk 21:41, August 12, 2011 (UTC) OK, it's my chapter. What all needs to happen? Pinguinus impennis 11:59, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I can't think of anythign specific. Improvise :P HolbenilordTalk 13:06, August 21, 2011 (UTC)